Dream Date II: The Wedding
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: The wedding of Dave Batista and Rochelle Kennedy narrated by Rochelle herself.
1. The Engagement

**Summary: The wedding of Dave Batista and Rochelle Kennedy narrated by Rochelle herself. **

**Chapter 1: The Engagement **

Today was finally the day, April 28, 2007, the day of my wedding. I was getting married to Dave Batista after nine long months of preparing and waiting.

I still remember the day I met him which was back in June 2005 and after a couple of months of flirting and just talking, we finally started dating. Dave was and is always this tall, dark, handsome, and sexy Animal who was always wearing these hot suits and sunglasses and that was my kind of style, but it has changed during the last several months.

I still remember the time last year when Dave had to be out of action for six months to recover his torn tricep. It was all because of my sworn enemy Melina, Mark Henry, and her bogus sexual harassment lawsuit. She is still on the top of my list if things went wrong between Dave and me. During the six months Dave has been away, I've been missing him terribly and I've been hanging with one of my best friends Rey Mysterio because Dave asked him to look after me. I've been seeing Dave a few times at No Way Out, Valentine's Day, and during Wrestlemania 22 weekend, and I knew that the last couple of months would be over until I was going to see him again and be back on the road together.

Well, the month of July was when everything changed the day Dave came back to Smackdown and this happened on the night of the Great American Bash.

(Flashback: July 24, 2006 in Indianapolis, Indiana)

_Dave and I were walking down the hallway at the Embassy Suites hotel we were staying at and I needed some rest after the craziness that happened at the Great American Bash. _

_Dave was disqualified because of the loudmouth Mr. Kennedy and Rey Mysterio lost the World Heavyweight Championship to King Booker because of our former friend Chavo Guerrero. I tried to get these happenings out of my mind on the way back to the hotel but I couldn't. _

_As Dave managed to get the door open of our hotel room, we both went inside and I was shocked to see what the room looked like. _

_There were candles and rose petals all over the living room and the table was set up with dinner and champagne in a bucket. What was Dave doing? _

_"Dave, what is this?" I said as I turned to him. _

_"Well, I planned this evening because as much as I missed you," Dave said, "I couldn't be away from you much longer." _

_"Oh, Dave." _

_Then he and I hugged and set our bags in front of the couch. _

_As we sat down for dinner, we pretty much talked about everything that's been going on for the last six months, but what happened next was a moment that I didn't see coming but I predict it before. _

_"Wow, that was a good dinner," I said. "I'm surprised there's no dessert anywhere." _

_"Well, I got the real icing on the cake right here," Dave said. "Come on." _

_I thought at the time Dave meant me, but as he took my hand and led me to the middle of the living room, I had no clue what was going on. _

_"Rochelle," Dave said, "the six months that I've been away, I've been missing you like crazy. I've thought a lot about us and I feel that tonight's the night." _

_Then when Dave got down on one knee, my heart was beating faster because he was doing something that I've been waiting for my whole life. Dave pulled out a small jewelry box and he opened it to reveal a beautiful 1-carat diamond platinum engagement ring and 1/4 carat diamond wedding band. Then tears began to fall down my face and Dave took my left hand as I covered my mouth with my right hand. _

_"Rochelle Marie Kennedy, will you marry me and become my wife?" Dave asked. _

_After 10 months of being with Dave including the six months I've missed him like crazy, he was proposing to me. After I calmed down from the crying, I answered, _

_"Yes, Dave Michael Batista, I will marry you." _

_Dave smiled and he took the ring out of the small jewelry box and put it on my finger. Then he stood up and hugged me tightly. Then Dave took my hand and took me to the bedroom. _

_When we reached there and stood in front of the bed, Dave and I shared a long, passionate kiss and we pulled away as Dave bent down and took off my black heels. _

_"What are you doing, Dave?" I asked. _

_  
"What?" Dave said. "Can't we celebrate our engagement?" _

_I didn't answer. I just smiled and laughed. I knew what he meant by that and I wasn't gonna back down. Then Dave lifted up my tiny black dress a little and removed the straps from my black pantyhose. Then he slowly pulled them down and tossed them aside. Then Dave went under my dress again, slid down my garter belt, and tossed that aside as well. Then Dave stood back up, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then Dave picked me up. He carried me over to the bed, put me down on the bed gently, and he climbed on top of me. _

_Dave kissed me as I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Then we switched positions, I sat up, unzipped my dress from the back, and lifted it up to take it off. Then I unhooked my strapless bra and threw it to the floor. Then I unbuckled Dave's belt and unbuttoned his pants. I leaned down to kiss Dave and we switched positions again. Dave then took off my panties and I took off his pants and boxers with my long legs. _

_Then Dave entered me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I started moaning as Dave started moving slow, then harder, and faster. As he was kissing my neck, I was thinking at the thought I was making my love to my fiancé. Boy, was I gonna tell Nicole, Delancey, and Tina about this. After a few minutes, Dave turned me around and I was lying on my stomach. Then Dave started kissing all over my back and my head was on the pillow as I closed my eyes while Dave kept kissing my back. His lips felt so good all over my back that I just couldn't go to sleep. _

(Back to the present: April 28th, 2007 in Daytona Beach, Florida)

After that night and nine months of ups and downs, the wedding is finally here at the Shores Resort and Spa in Daytona Beach, Florida, which was two and a half hours away from Tampa where Dave and I live. I moved there from Miami last month. Dave and I decided to have a small beach ceremony with our closest friends and family and that was how I wanted it.

So here I am sitting in a chair in the hotel room where I was staying with my mom and in a couple of hours will be the ceremony. Boy, am I nervous or what?


	2. The Ceremony

**Chapter 2: The Ceremony**

Well, it is now 1:30pm and after my mom, Janet, my maids of honor and best friends, Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott, and I went to the spa and got our hair done, we went back to me and my mom's hotel room and we were getting ready.

I was already in my white spaghetti strap empire gown with beaded detail under the bustline and low back and my hair was curled with part of it was in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down. Nicole and Delancey were in their pink iridescent chiffon tea-length dresses with side draping and cascade and their hair was in a high cascading big curl ponytail with pink pearls on them.

Delancey was doing my makeup while the photographer, Julissa, was taking a picture of it. Delancey was putting on rose lipstick on my lips and waterproof mascara on my eyelashes.

"Okay, I'm done," Delancey said.

"Thanks, Delancey," I said.

"Okay, let me put your veil on," Nicole said.

Nicole grabbed the crystal and pearl fingertip veil and put it on me as Julissa took a picture of that.

"Alright, here is your something old," my mom said walking up to me with a pearl strand necklace. "I wore this necklace when I married your father and I'm sure it'll look great on you."

"Thank you, mom," I said as my mom put the necklace on around my neck.

Julissa took a picture of that and Julissa took another picture of me smiling at my mom and thanking her by kissing her cheek.

"Well, I got my something new," I said walking over to the nightstand and picking up a pair of 14K gold and 6.5 mm bezel drop pearl earrings. "These earrings to go with this necklace."

Then Julissa took a picture of me putting on my earrings.

"Well, Ro-ro, here's your something borrowed," Nicole said walking up to me with a 1 1/2 carat diamond and 14K white gold circle Bracelet. "Jennifer asked me to give this to you. This is her lucky bracelet her parents gave her when she graduated from high school."

"Well, I'll be sure to thank her when I see her," I said.

Then Julissa took a picture of Nicole putting the bracelet on around my left wrist.

"And here's your something blue," Delancey said holding a blue rose appliqué garter as everyone laughed.

Delancey walked over to me and gave me the garter. Then I sat down on the chair and put the garter on while Julissa took a picture of me.

"Well, everything's complete," I said. "Now I got to give away the flowers."

Then I went over to the bed, picked up two bouquets of pink roses from the box and gave them to Nicole and Delancey. Julissa took a picture of that and even got a picture of me with the maids of honor together.

After that, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, I'll get it," my mom said.

She walked over to the door, looked through the peephole, and opened to reveal 22-year-old my half-brother Taylor.

I never knew I had a brother until I met him last October. I found out that after my mom left my dad while she was pregnant with me, he met another woman, they got married, they had a son, and my dad was abusing her as well. Taylor's mom passed away last April and he tracked me down after finding out I was a WWE Diva and that's how I met him in my hometown of Jacksonville, Florida. We kept in contact and after I became engaged, I asked Taylor if he could walk me down the aisle and give me away and he said yes.

"Taylor, come in," my mom said.

"Thank you, Janet," Taylor said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

My mom was wearing a black satin corset-back ball gown with ruched sweetheart neckline.

"There's my darling half-sister," Taylor said as he walked over to me and hugged me. "I can't believe you are getting married. This is incredible."

"Yes, it is," I said. "I'm glad that I finally made it and through everything I went through, I wanna say thank you to everyone for your love and support."

"You're welcome," Nicole said.

"You know we're always here for you," Delancey said.

"I can't believe my little girl is walking down the aisle," my mom said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, mom," I said. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then my mom and I hugged each other.

Around 15 minutes until the wedding ceremony, the 100 guests of our closest friends and family arrived at the site on the beach including my mom's co-worker and my good friend, Jennifer, Dave's mother, Donna, and his sister, and his daughters.

When it was almost time for the ceremony to start, Nicole, Delancey, my mom, Taylor, Julissa, and I left the hotel room, took the elevator downstairs to the lobby, and got out. When we reached the doors to the outside of the hotel, that was when we saw the ceremony site. It was beyond beautiful with the 100 guests sitting in white chairs and the white aisle runner with pink rose petals leading to the gazebo behind the palm trees where the male officiant, Dave's best men and best friends, John Cena and Bobby Lashley, and my husband-to-be, Dave, were standing. I was overflowing with nervousness.

Then the person who was controlling the sound equipment was playing "Always" by Atlantic Starr as the prelude and that was my mom's cue to walk down the aisle.

"You ready, mom?" I said.

"Oh, yes," my mom said.

My mom walked out of the hotel, walked down to the ceremony site, walked down the aisle and sat in the front on the left side. Then the song switched to "I Do (Cherish You)" by 98 Degrees as the processional and Nicole and Delancey walked out of the hotel, walked down to the ceremony site, walked down the aisle and stood next the officiant. Then the officiant asked the guests to stand up and Taylor and I walked out of the hotel arm-in-arm and we walked down to the ceremony site, and slowly walked down the aisle as everyone smiled at us. Then I noticed Dave standing at the altar and I smiled at him. Dave smiled at me as Taylor and I stopped at the front and we both hugged each other. Then I walked over to Dave to join him at the altar and we held hands and everyone sat down.

"Friends," the officiant said, "we have been invited here today to share with David and Rochelle a very important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between the parties. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between two human beings. The construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life, it is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention since no earthly happiness exceeds that of a reciprocal satisfaction in the conjugal state. Marriage should be a life-long consecration to the ideal of loving kindness, backed with the will to make it last. Matrimony symbolizes the ultimate intimacy between a man and a woman; yet this closeness should not diminish but strengthen the individuality of each partner. A marriage that lasts is one that always has a little more to grow. David and Rochelle, there are many things I could say to the two of you today, but instead, I choose to listen to the words you have for each other. Rochelle?"

"Dave," I said, "it's been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and the pain of life and that word is love, and I believe that. That doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make be brave and stronger and I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today."

"David?"

"During the six months I've been away," Dave said, "I've been thinking a lot about you and I missed the times we've had together. That made me realized how much I love you and that I will still love you no matter what happens. I don't think anybody would understand the love I have for you because if they did, nobody would ever doubt us. So I wanted to marry you in front of most of our world because today, when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now and our love will never waver. This I vow to you today, forever, and always."

I smiled at that moment when Dave said those words and I felt like I was flying.

"Do you David take Rochelle Marie Kennedy to be your lawful wedded wife?" The officiant said. "Will you love, respect, and honor her throughout your years together?"

"I do," Dave said as I smiled.

"Do you Rochelle take David Michael Batista to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, respect and honor him throughout your years together?"

"I do," I answered and I couldn't believe I said it.

"You are consecrated to each other now as husband and wife this day forward, to love, to cherish, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, to share together as long as you both shall live. David, what token of your devotion do you offer your beloved?"

"A ring," Dave answered as John gave him the ring.

"Repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness...

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness...

"As I place it on your finger..."

"As I place it on your finger..."

"I commit my heart and soul to you..."

"I commit my heart and soul to you..."

"I ask you to wear this ring...

"I ask you to wear this ring...

"As a reminder of the vows we have spoken today."

"As a reminder of the vows we have spoken today."

Then Dave placed the ring on my finger and I took a deep of breath of happiness

"Rochelle, what token of your devotion do you offer your beloved?" The officiant said.

"A ring," I answered as Delancey gave me the ring.

"Repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness...

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness...

"As I place it on your finger..."

"As I place it on your finger..."

"I commit my heart and soul to you..."

"I commit my heart and soul to you..."

"I ask you to wear this ring...

"I ask you to wear this ring...

"As a reminder of the vows we have spoken today."

"As a reminder of the vows we have spoken today."

Then I placed the ring on Dave's finger and I smiled.

"Family and friends," the officiant said, "this is a moment of celebration. Let it also be a moment of dedication. The world does a good job of reminding us of how fragile we are. Individuals are fragile; relationships are fragile too. Every marriage needs the love, nurture, and support of a network of friends and family. On this wedding day, I ask you not only to be friends of David or Rochelle, but friends of David and Rochelle together, friends of the relationship. David and Rochelle, may the love you have found grow in meaning and strength until its beauty is shown in common devotion to all that is compassionate and life-giving. May the flow of your love help brighten the face of the earth. May the source of all love touch and bless us and grace our lives with color and courage. By the powers vested in me in the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

After hearing those words, I felt so alive and that was when Dave and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife and everybody cheered.

"And now ladies and Gentlemen," the officiant said, "I have the pleasure of presenting to you Mr. and Mrs. Dave Batista."

Then the person at the sound equipment played "That's What Love Is For" by Amy Grant as the recessional. As Dave and I walked down the aisle along with John, Nicole, Bobby, and Delancey, I knew in my heart that my new life was about to begin as Mrs. Dave Batista……and also wife number three in which I didn't give a damn about.


	3. The Reception

**Chapter 3: The Reception**

Well, the ceremony was over and it was onto the reception. But before then, my new husband, Dave, the best men, the maids of honor, my mom, my brother, Dave's family, and I had to take our wedding pictures.

The wedding party and the photographer Julissa were the first to arrive at this room in the hotel set up with lights and a gray background and Julissa was setting up the camera.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe we're finally married," I said. "I'm so happy."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," Dave said, "because I'm happy too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then we kissed each other and John, Nicole, Bobby, and Delancey looked on in amazement.

The pictures that were taken were of me and Dave together, me and the maids of honor, Dave and the best men, me, Dave the maids of honor, and the best men together, me, my mom and my brother Taylor, Dave with his mom, Donna, me, Dave, and our families together, and me, Dave, and the officiant together.

After that, it was time to make our grand entrance to the reception. As the wedding party took the elevator to the eleventh floor, we walked down the hallway and reached the reception hall in the Atlantic Room. We were ready to make out grand entrance and I was already to get this underway so Dave and I could have our wedding night."

"And now ladies and gentlemen," DJ Chaos said, "please join me in welcoming the happy couple, here they are, Mr. and Mrs. David Batista!"

The ushers opened the doors and the entire wedding party came inside. Everyone cheered and applauded as Dave, John, Nicole, Bobby, Delancey, and I sat at the wedding party table.

The decorations in the reception hall were breathtaking. The place was decorated with white and pink pearlized balloon arches behind the walls, including behind the wedding party table and the DJ table. The dinner tables had custom fresh white and pink roses, white floor length linens, and four candles in votive candle holders. The favors the guests were served with were chocolate coins in personalized white boxes with pink bows tied that said, "Rochelle and Dave, April 28th 2007," and a design of two palm trees, white notepads, and frosted flute champagne glasses.

Ten minutes later after everyone got settled, it was time to serve dinner. Everyone was served with the wedding dinner buffet consisting of an international & domestic cheese display, garden green salad, heart of romaine salad, chef carved roasted prime rib of beef au jus, grilled salmon filet, glazed breast of chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, lemon scented rice with scallions, seasonal market vegetables, freshly baked rolls, coffee, and tea.

Oh, my God, Dave and I picked good dinner selection for the reception and I was gonna get seconds.

Another ten minutes later, it was time to make a toast. John stood up and tipped his champagne glass with a fork.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" John said as everyone quieted down. "First all, Dave, congratulations, man. I know that this time, you finally found a winner. Rochelle is everything you wanted in a woman. Beautiful, fierce, and courageous, and someone to keep up with your schedule."

That last line was true because Dave's last two marriages didn't work out because of that. Lucky he and I always had our time together.

"I remembered when you first met her," John said, "you couldn't stop talking to me about her. It's true." Everyone laughed and I was surprised a little. "Dave and Rochelle, today is the start of something wonderful: a brand-new life, a beautiful beginning. Here's to a future with romance, delight, sharing, laughter, and great adventure as your love grows with each day. To your beautiful beginning."

Everyone applauded and Dave and I gave John a hug. John sat down and Nicole stood up holding her glass.

"First all, Dave, I've known you since I first came to the WWE and that was three years ago," Nicole said. "You are a great friend and you're also the big brother I've never had. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Rochelle, I've known you for almost two years and helped you get started in the WWE. Of course, that was when you first met Dave and Delancey and I both remember. You looked into each other's eyes and Delancey and I know you both were flirting. And Dave, when you talked away after talking to us, this is what Rochelle said about you and I don't know if she told you. She said you were cute...and suave...just oh-so-good-looking and sexy." Everyone laughed as Dave turned to me, smiled at me, and I was blushing. "Boy, was that a relationship waiting to happen. But you made a great couple and you still are. Dave and Rochelle, it is said that the greatest happiness is sharing one life and one love forever. Here's to the greatest happiness. It has occurred to me that certain people just seem destined to find each other and I know that everyone in this room realizes this is true with Dave and Rochelle. Not only do they understand and believe in each other, but they fill each other's needs and support each other's dreams. As a matter of fact, all the little nooks and crannies of their lives seem to fit together perfectly. To two lucky people who found each other in time."

Everyone applauded and Dave and I gave Nicole a hug. Nicole sat down and my mom stood up from her table where Dave's mom, Donna, my brother, Taylor, and Dave's daughters was holding her glass.

"Rochelle, what a delight you've been to me," my mom said. "Every age and every stage of your growing up years brought me special joy. You've given me so much happiness, and today, I want you to know how very much you are loved."

I started crying at that very moment. My mom has put up a lot since she left my dad and my grandmother passed away. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here where I am today.

"It's time for you to leave mom, take this man by the hand, and live with him for the rest of your life," my mom said. "I hope and pray you'll be as happy as you made me. Here's to Dave and Rochelle."

I mouthed the words "I love you," to my mom as everyone applauded. She sat down and Dave stood up holding his glass.

"As everyone knows, I'm a man of few words," Dave said. "My beautiful bride, we see that the glass is full. There may be times in our future, Rochelle, when the glass is only half-full, but when those times come and they will, may the empty space be merely an opening, an opportunity to fill our lives with even greater hope. To our glorious future together as husband and wife. May our lives always be filled with joy even when our glasses are only half-full. I love you, Rochelle."

Everyone applauded, Dave leaned down and kissed me. Then I stood up holding my glass.

"Dave," I said, "I will always remember the first time I saw you, the first time you held my hand, the first time you brought me flowers, the first time you kissed me goodnight. All these memories, and others too, are timeless treasures, stored within my heart, to be relished and savored at will. But of all the memories, none can compare with those made here today–the expression on your face as my brother walked me down the aisle, the sound of your voice as you recited your vows, your touch, your kiss, your smile." And again, I started crying, but I took a deep breath to calm down and trying not to waste any time. "I will remember them until the day I die. To my husband, Dave, thank you for the memories." Then I leaned down and kissed Dave. "And I would like to purpose a toast to my mother. I'm so blessed to have you for my mom. Thank you for your unselfish love, your understanding, your loyalty. Through all the years, you've always encouraged me and believed in me and you've been a wonderful example to me of the kind of wife and mother I'd like to be. Thank you, to my mom."

Everyone applauded and my mom smiled and mouthed the words "I love you."

At 6:00pm, after the toasts were over, it was for me and Dave's first dance as husband and wife.

"It is now time for Dave and Rochelle to have their first dance," the DJ said.

Then Dave and I got up from the wedding table and went to the dance floor.

"What song did you choose for this dance?" I said.

"Well, remember when you told me about a song you used to listen to all the time?" Dave said.

"Yeah."

Then the DJ started playing "Kissing You" by Desir'ee and I had a huge smile because that was a song I used to listen to all the time. Then Dave and I started to slow dance.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials_

_The strong will never fall_

_But watching stars without you_

_My soul cries_

_Heaving heart is full of pain_

_Oh, oh, the aching_

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oh_

_I'm kissing you, oh_

_Touch me deep, pure, and true_

_Give to me forever_

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oh_

_I'm kissing you, oh_

_Where are you now_

_Where are you now_

_'Cause I'm kissing you_

_I'm kissing you, oh_

Everyone applauded and Dave and I shared a passionate kiss.

Then Taylor and my mom got up from their table and went to the dance floor and joined me and Dave for the next dance. DJ Chaos started playing "I'm Your Angel" by R. Kelly and Celine Dion and Taylor and I started to slow dance along with Dave and my mom.

_(Celine Dion)_

_No mountain's too high for you to climb_

_All you have to do is have some climbing faith_

_Oh yeah_

_No river's too wide for you to make it across_

_All you have to do is believe it when you pray_

_(R. Kelly)_

_And then you will see the morning will come_

_And every day will be bright as the sun_

_All of your fears cast them on me_

_I just want you to see_

_(Both)_

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

_I hear your voices when you call me_

_I am your angel_

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here_

_No matter how far you are, I'm near_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

_(Celine Dion)_

_I'm your angel_

_(R. Kelly)_

_I saw your teardrops and I heard you cry_

_All you need is time_

_Seek me and you shall find_

_You have everything and you're still lonely_

_It don't have to be this way_

_Let me show you a better day_

_(Celine Dion)_

_And then you will see the morning will come_

_And all of your days will be bright as the sun_

_So all of your fears just cast them on me_

_How can I make you see?_

_(Both)_

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

_I hear your voices when you call me_

_I am your angel_

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here_

_No matter how far you are, I'm near_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

_(R. Kelly)_

_I'm your angel _

_And when it's time to face the storm_

_(Celine Dion) _

_I'll be right by your side_

_(R. Kelly) _

_Grace will keep us safe and warm_

_(Celine Dion)_

_And I know we will survive_

_And when it seems as if your end is drawing near_

_(R. Kelly)_

_The end is drawing near_

_(Celine Dion)_

_Don't you dare give up the fight_

_(R. Kelly)_

_Oh, no_

_(Celine Dion) _

_Just put your trust beyond the skies_

_(Both)_

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

_I hear your voices when you call me_

_I am your angel (Your angel)_

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here_

_No matter how far you are, I'm near_

_It makes no difference who you are_

_I am your angel_

_I'll be your angel_

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

_I hear your voices when you call me (I hear your voices)_

_I am your angel_

After the song faded, Taylor and I hugged and so Dave and my mom.

After that dance, Dave and I decided to spend time to say hi and give out thanks to the guests who came to the wedding. Each of the guests gave their thanks and congratulations to the us.

After more than a half-hour, it was time for Dave and I to cut the cake. We walked over to the five-tier wedding cake and the flavoring was white with white icing. The decoration was of white and pink roses and on the top of the cake was a traditional, silver-plated monogram cake topper that said "rBd," meaning Rochelle and Dave Batista

Dave and I both cut a piece of cake and then we fed each other a piece of it. But then, Dave grabbed half of the piece of cake and shoved it in my face and everyone laughed. Dave is such a goofball and I loved him for it. So I decided to turn the tables and do the same to him and everyone laughed.

Then Dave and I went over to the wedding table.

"I can't believe you smashed that cake in my face," I said.

"Hey, it's our wedding day," Dave said. "I mean, most couples do that, don't they?"

"Yeah."

After Dave and I cleaned up and had our cake, the reception was winding down and it was time for the last parts of the reception: the throwing of the bouquet and garter.

"Alright, everyone," the DJ said, "it's time for the groom to throw the garter and for the bride to throw the bouquet."

"Alright, Rochelle, get over here," Dave said.

I walked over to Dave as Delancey pulled out a chair. I sat down and Dave got on his knees. Dave smiled as he slowly got under my dress and grabbed my garter. I laughed at Dave, at first, tickled my thigh and he pulled down the garter slowly and took it off. Then Dave got up and threw the garter over his head and Bobby caught it.

"Okay, ladies, get over here," I said as I got up from the chair.

Several of the single or unmarried girls gathered on the dance floor and I threw the bouquet over her head and Delancey caught it.

As everyone knew, Delancey has had her share of bad relationships including the last one which she almost got married to Shelton Benjamin. He was being and acting like a mama's boy and Delancey ended the relationship and the engagement. It really broke her heart. And then after three months of her healing process, she fell in love with Bobby, and he admitted that he had feelings for Delancey when she, Nicole, and I formed "Eddie's Angels" last February. Bobby didn't want to get in the way because Delancey was still engaged to Shelton. Now Delancey is happy and with a music album and a movie on the way in the next several months, it's only a matter of time whether she'll finally be married. She's the last Angel left to walk down the aisle.

After another hour of the last dances, it was time for Dave and I to take our leave.

Everyone lined up in two rows of lines and they were throwing rose petals and blowing bubbles as Dave and I went through the crowd and left the reception hall.

"Well, most of you that we know," I said, "see you tomorrow."

Yep, tomorrow was the pay-per-view event, Backlash and Dave was gonna be in a Last Man Standing match for the World Heavyweight Championship against the Undertaker. Dave and I were having our honeymoon in London, England for three days after the Smackdown taping. I didn't wanna worry about Backlash right now because all I wanted right now was a nice, relaxing wedding night with my husband.


	4. Our Wedding Night

**Chapter 4: Our Wedding Night (The Final Chapter)**

After the reception, Dave and I took the elevator to the third floor and we got out of the elevator. We continued walking down the hallway until we reached our Executive Ocean Front Lanai suite. Dave took out his card key, slid it in the lock, and opened the door. Before I got to look at the room, Dave immediately picked me up and carried me inside the hotel room and closed the door with his foot. Dave was carrying me over the threshold and I enjoyed it. Dave then put me down on the floor.

Our room was decorated with red rose petals and candles all over and there was also champagne in a bucket and two glasses on the nightstand. It was all Dave's idea because he planned on setting up our room for our wedding night. Before then, my idea was in the bathroom along with something to wear for Dave.

"So what do you think?" Dave asked me.

"It's wonderful," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Then Dave kissed me. "So you're ready to get this night started?"

"Yes, I am. But first, let me slip on something more comfortable and I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I then walked over to the living area, took off my veil and set it on the chair. I turned my head and smiled at Dave as he took off his jacket and I went into the bathroom.

My white Venise lace corset, that Delancey gave me during my bridal luncheon, was sitting on the toilet and I carefully took off my wedding dress and my jewelry and slipped on my corset. I looked in the mirror and by looking at myself wearing the corset, it showed my 34"DDD cleavage and tight body very well.

I then grabbed the massage oil, my idea that was sitting on the sink, and I came out of the bathroom and saw Dave lying on the bed in his black boxers. I smiled as I sat the massage oil on the nightstand and Dave got up from the bed, grabbed the two glasses that was full of champagne, and he walked over to me. He gave me a glass and we tipped the glasses together and took a sip.

Dave then took my glass and sat mine and his on the nightstand. Dave was looking at me up and down and he caressed my face and I closed my eyes as Dave moved his hand down my neck and he stopped at my chest. I opened my eyes as Dave looked down at my cleavage and he slowly unbuttoned my corset one-by-one and he tossed it on the floor leaving me in my white panties. Then Dave picked me up and laid me on the bed.

Dave climbed on top of me and he grabbed some rose petals that were on the bed and sprinkled them all over me. I smiled as Dave took a rose petal, I closed my eyes, and Dave rubbed the rose petal all over my body.

"Keep your eyes close," Dave told me.

I didn't know what to expect next, but then I felt something cold and wet on my chest. I then realized it was ice from the champagne bucket Dave was using and he rubbed it all over my chest. He then went all over my breasts and nipples and I started to shiver. Dave then licked all over my chest and breasts and I was starting to get hot.

Then Dave kissed me as I wrapped my left arm around him and I switched positions with him. I got off of Dave as I grabbed the massage oil from the nightstand, opened the bottle, and poured some oil in my hands. I then set the bottle down on the nightstand and started massaging Dave on his chest. I then went down to his abs and gave a seductive smile to Dave. I can't help but notice that, without a doubt, Dave has a sexy body of a Greek god, and hell, he is part Greek which makes a man passionate and sexy. That's exactly what my husband is.

I then immediately kissed Dave on the lips and he switched positions with me. Dave then started kissing my neck and found a spot which made me moan. After a couple of minutes, Dave kissing my breasts and then he sucked on my right nipple making me moan a little louder while Dave had his hand on my other breast and he did the same treatment to the other nipple with his hand on my breast. Then Dave kissed down my stomach and kissed back up my body. Dave then kissed me very passionately on the lips and then he took off my panties.

I helped Dave take off his boxers and then Dave entered me and I moaned. He started his pace slow, but I wrapped my legs around Dave's waist and he sped right up. He started pumping faster and harder in and out of me and I dug my nails into Dave's back. Damn, Dave knows how to satisfy me very well.

After a few minutes, I switched positions with Dave and I sat on him and entered him. Dave's hands held me up by my hips and I brought myself down onto Dave, going up and down. My hands rested on Dave's chest and Dave held onto me. I couldn't help but moan because I wanted our wedding night and it was. About several minutes later, I reached my climax and Dave reached his and my body then fell on top of him.

I then kissed Dave and I rolled over off of him and I snuggled in his arms as he brought up the sheets to cover us both.

"I love you," I said looking up at Dave with a smile.

"I love you too," Dave said looking down at me with a smile.

"I am so happy that I married you and I know that whatever obstacle comes in our way, we'll get through it together."

Dave smiled and we shared one last kiss and we fell asleep.

Today was the happiest day of my life and I know that tomorrow will be different since Dave has to face the Undertaker in the Last Man Standing match at Backlash for the World Heavyweight Championship. I didn't wanna think about that right now because all I needed was a good night's sleep. I was finally married to Dave Batista and I was looking forward to spending the rest of my life with him. Through everything I've been through, I held on and Dave was right there with me. I am so lucky to have him in my life and this could be the start of a brand new beginning for me.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this story, so please review and also, please review on my other story, "Breakaway III." I really appreciate it.**


End file.
